


별의 낮잠

by strxwberrychocolate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, First Love, Inspired by Tomorrow X Together’s song ‘Nap of a Star’, Jisung only calls Chenle Hyung once, M/M, Songfic, Unrequited Love, teenage emotional constipation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxwberrychocolate/pseuds/strxwberrychocolate
Summary: ᶜʰⁱˡᵈʰᵒᵒᵈ ᵐᵉᵐᵒʳⁱᵉˢ ᵈᵃⁿᶜⁱⁿᵍ ⁱⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ˢᵗᵃʳˡⁱᵍʰᵗ별빛에 춤추던 어린 시절의 기억들ᴱᵛᵉⁿ ⁱᶠ ⁱᵗ'ˢ ᶠᵃᵈⁱⁿᵍ ᵃʷᵃʸ ⁿᵒʷ이젠 점점 희미해져 간다 해도
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 11





	별의 낮잠

The night was quiet but their minds were screaming. Sleep wasn’t the first thing they were thinking of as they stared up at the star-filled sky. A small blanket was laid on the ground to protect them from the small creatures that lurked beneath. Jisung squirmed uncomfortably at the thought. “What’s wrong?” The other asked

Jisung looked at the other. “Nothing Chenle” he muttered quietly, moving closer

He remembered Jaemin telling him how bad unrequited love can be, having suffered through it himself. But, he couldn’t help himself. Zhong Chenle was an ethereal being and he loved him dearly. How can he let that go? How can he let 3 years of pining go? “Hyung?” Jisung mumbled

Chenle looked at him and he swore his heart stopped. “N-nevermind,” He said with a sigh

“No, tell me” 

“It’s nothing”

“Jisung”

“I swear, it’s nothing” 

Chenle finally let it go and he could feel his heartbeat again. A breeze passed by and made goosebumps on the skin exposed by the rips on his jeans. “You cold?”

Jisung shook his head no, lying. Chenle put his arms out and he smiled, scooting closer and cuddling into his arms. “Warmer?”

“Yeah”

This is why Jisung couldn’t stop. This is why he couldn’t stop torturing himself. It hurt but it felt so good. He liked the moments where Chenle was sweet, where Chenle knew he existed; Like right now. “Hey, Sungie look a shooting star!” Chenle said with excitement in his voice

Jisung smiled as he watched Chenle close his eyes to wish for something. So, he did the same. It was weird how people wished on shooting stars. They were dying stars and it didn’t make sense to him as to why people would, but he still wished for his dream to come true. “Chenle I—“

He stopped seeing his hyung asleep. 

“I wished for you to love me back”

The night was quiet and now it was only Jisung’s mind screaming at him. 

Screaming at him, telling him it wasn’t worth it. 

Telling him he should stop hurting his heart. 

Now, as he watched his star sleep, his heart aches even more. 

“I wished that maybe, just maybe I’d find happiness in my life without you Hyung”


End file.
